Foghorn Leghorn
Foghorn Leghorn is a character in The Looney Tunes Show. He has worked his way up to be a rich entrepreneur and adventurer. Foghorn refuses to see the negative in any situation, no matter how obvious it might be, which helps explain why he’s Daffy’s number one supporter. Biography Foghorn Leghorn appeared in Chicken Hawk, a song where Henery Hawk wanted to eat chicken. Foghorn was against that and tried to convince him to eat pork, fish, beans and other things, so he wouldn't get eaten. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 7.jpg|Foghorn almost being cooked by Henery Hawk.|link=Chicken Hawk Image:Foghorn Suggests Porky.png|Foghorn suggests Henery Hawk to eat Porky.|link=Chicken Hawk Foghorn also sung Cock of the Walk, a song where he was an amazing chicken, being yelled at Barnyard Dawg for painting the Taj Mahal, going to France, chasing Barnyard with a monster truck, won a Nobel prize for having fun, winning best chicken in an animated feature, coming first place in an Olympic race, catching UFOs, catching the Loch-Ness Monster, catching a tiger and being Harvard's number one teacher. Image:Snapshot20110610215640.png|Foghorn in his car singing that all the ladies start squaking when they see him walk.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215743.png|Foghorn being yelled at by Barnyard Dawg for re-painting the Taj Mahal.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215808.png|Foghorn driving a monster truck with Barnyard Dawg underneath trying to run away.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215842.png|Foghorn coming in first place in an Olympic race.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215849.png|Foghorn received a nobel prize for having fun.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215856.png|Foghorn punched a tiger in the nose.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215900.png|Foghorn caught the Loch-Ness Monster.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215907.png|Foghorn also caught some UFOs.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215916.png|Foghorn was Harvard's number one teacher.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215943.png|Foghorn won an Oscar for best chicken in an animated feature.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610215950.png|Foghorn hugs Barnyard Dawg when he wins.|link=Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110610220016.png|Foghorn singing that he's the Cock of the Walk.|link=Cock of the Walk In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Daffy comes to see a movie, unaware that it was to sign up for being a actor. Daffy doesn't even audition, but Foghorn likes him and gives him the roll, ignoring Carol's warnings. He then tells Daffy about the story of a Japanese Queen, whose turtle died. Her husband sent many ships to find a turtle to replace it, and one eventually returned, bringing a gold turtle with it. The queen was so cheerful, that she literally burst with happiness. Her husband then hid the golden turtle, so no one would burst again. Foghorn then explains that the movie Daffy is in is about Foghorn's quest to find the golden turtle. However, when Daffy does the first scene, he fails it. Foghorn Leghorn still accepts him to be the actor, much to Carol's frustration. Another scene is about Foghorn's mother dying. Daffy is supposed to cry, but laughs. Foghorn still allows him to act. The next scene Daffy is told by Foghorn and a worker for the movie to grab a golden turtle and then run out of part of a temple set before it is destroyed. Daffy does so however in the middle he asks when lunch is, still in the set and the rest of the set is completely destroyed making him fail the scene. This causes all the staff for the movie to quit out of disappointment. Daffy is about to quit when he gets into a fight with Foghorn. Daffy gets the upper hand and during the fight gets thrown through a antique shop with Yosemite Sam and Bugs Bunny there two and the four all begin fighting each other as the whole store is damaged. Foghorn then finally forfeits after taking to many punches and becomes friends with Daffy, saying that he's a rooster. He later views the movie at the theater. Image:Snapshot20110708001708.png|Daffy insults Foghorn Leghorn's picture. Image:Snapshot20110708001752.png|Foghorn says Daffy has talent. Image:Snapshot20110708002540.png|Foghorn directs his movie. Image:Snapshot20110708002837.png|Daffy hits Foghorn... Image:Snapshot20110708003703.png|... and so does he. Image:Snapshot20110708003913.png|Foghorn enters Mac and Tosh's Antique Store. Image:Snapshot20110708003945.png|Foghorn being hit by Sam.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Image:Snapshot20110708004442.png|Foghorn and Daffy hug. Image:Snapshot20110708004720.png|Foghorn sleeps during his movie. Image:Snapshot20110708005745.png|Foghorn in the WB door at the credits.|link=The Foghorn Leghorn Story Foghorn Leghorn appeared in Working Duck, where he was the CEO of Enormocorp, and promotes Daffy from a muffin man to his personal assistant. Foghorn cannot decide on the company decisions, Daffy advises him which ones to pick, which are all correct. Foghorn then turns the company over to Daffy, who ruins it quickly.﻿ Appearances Season 1 *104. Fish and Visitors (debut/Merrie Melodies) *106. Reunion (Merrie Melodies) *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *120. Working Duck *125. Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder (cameo) Season 2 *202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) *206. Father Figures *210. A Christmas Carol *215. The Black Widow (mentioned) *216. Mrs. Porkbunny's *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (Merrie Melodies) *221. Year of the Duck *225. Best Friends Redux (mentioned) Trivia *In the episode "Reunion", the Merrie Melodie is a song that showcases Foghorn Leghorn singing about how he is an amazing bird. *In Father Figures his limos' license plate says FL82330. *Carol is Foghorn's personal assistant. *Foghorn has a total of 12 physical appearances in the show. Category:Characters